


Spring Return

by themistrollsin



Series: Picture Perfect (2017 Monthly Challenge) [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, monthly challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Finn returns for the spring part of his project.





	Spring Return

Finn zips his last bag and moves it over with the others.  He goes through his mental list to make sure he has everything.  He glares at Becky when she laughs at him.  “It’s not like I’ll be right around the corner, Becky,” he says.

 

“I know,” Becky responds.  “Doesn’t mean you aren’t funny.”  She beams at him.  “You gonna miss me?”

 

Finn sits down beside Becky.  “Of course.  You gonna miss me?”

 

“I already do.”  She nudges him.  “You ever gonna tell about this girl you met?”

 

He wrinkles his nose.  “There’s nothing to say.”  He stands up again with a sigh.  “Nothing can happen.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I live in Ireland and she lives in Iowa.”  Finn sighs, leaving out the one thing that’s really stopping him.  He’s sure that Becky knows that one.

 

She frowns at him.  “That’s crazy and you know it.  What are you really scared of?  Don’t you dare tell me nothing.  I know you better than you know yourself sometimes.  Now sit down and tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

 

He sits down again and lets out a heavy sigh.  “There’s an age difference first of all.  And like I said we live in two different parts of the world.  Becky…”

 

“Finn, come on.”

 

Finn runs a hand through his short hair.  “Why is this so important to you?”

 

“Because it’s obviously bothering you.”

 

“Okay, listen.  I wouldn’t say I’m scared, exactly, but… I do worry.”  He shrugs.  “Maybe it doesn’t make any sense, but I think about my past relationships.  I don’t want to hurt Bayley.  She’s… too important to me.  Plus there’s…”

 

“Okay, but that right there means something.  You’ve never said that about any of the others.  If Bayley is so important, don’t let her get away.  You will be able to figure out a way to be together if you really want to be.”  Becky watches Finn closely.  “You’ve already fallen for her haven’t you?”

 

******  
  
Bayley smiles as she looks over the book.  Finn arrives today.  She can’t wait to see him again.  She feels silly for feeling like this, but she can’t help it.  She has to wonder when he’ll actually arrive.  It’s obvious that she’ll need to stay busy today; otherwise she’ll drive herself crazy. 

 

As Bayley is speaking with a guest about where a good place to shop is, she sees Finn walk in.  She can’t hide her smile.  She gives him a quick wave as she continues her conversation with the woman before her.  She makes sure that the woman knows exactly how to get to the mall, before letting her walk away.  She turns toward Finn and smiles once again.

 

“Hi,” she says.

 

“Hi,” Finn says.  He steps over and sets his bags down.

 

“I was wondering when you’d get in.”  She lets him hug her before she walks around to the other side of the desk.  “I hope you don’t mind being in the same room?”

 

“Not at all.  Oh and Becky will be joining me for the next trip.”

 

Bayley smiles.  “Okay.  I will keep that in the books then.”  She turns and grabs the key for Finn’s room.  “Need help getting your things upstairs?”

 

“No, I can handle it.”  He winks at her.  “Will you be able to do dinner tonight?”

 

She nods.  “Yeah, dinner sounds good.”

 

“Great.  I’ll let you get back to work.  And I’m going to start getting everything set up for my work.”

 

“Sounds good.”  She watches as he climbs the stairs before sitting down again.  She’s so glad that he’s back.  She hadn’t realized how much she missed him until she saw him step through the doors.

 

******  
  
Finn follows Bayley into the restaurant they’d agreed on.  It doesn’t take long for them to be seated.  Finn looks across the table and smiles at Bayley.  “Will you hate me if I say that I missed you?” he asks.

 

Bayley laughs softly.  “I’d have to hate myself then,” she answers.  “Because I missed you too.”  She shrugs.  “But you’re here now.”

 

“I’m here now.  So how’ve you been?”

 

“Good.  Been busy.  We’re having a wedding at Rose’s in July, so we’re getting things prepared for that.  It’s our first one, so we’re all a little nervous.”

 

“I’m sure it’s going to be great.  My trip won’t hurt anything, will it?  We can move our dates.”

 

“No, it’s fine.  It’s a small wedding.  There’s plenty of room.  Besides I’m looking forward to you being here for the fourth.”

 

Finn smiles.  “That’s the first thing Becky asked about.  I figured you guys would do something for it, but I didn’t know what.”

 

Bayley nods.  “We do.  We actually do a huge cookout.  Not just for the guests.  It’s almost like a festival I guess.”

 

“That’s really cool.  I’m looking forward to that.  If there’s anything you need help with for it, let me know.  Becky and I will be happy to help.”

 

“I’ll remember that.  But I want to focus on now.  How’s the project going?”

 

“Great.  They love what I got so far.  Their favorite was out at the old mill.  They still want everything else continued.  But told me not to come home if I don’t get that scene again.”

 

Bayley smiles.  “Yeah?  I’ll gladly take you back.  I mean if you want me too.”

 

“I’d love that.  I was hoping you’d be able to come with me again.”

 

“That can definitely be arranged.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I let Charlotte know that you were coming back so she can be prepared with everything they’ll need.”

 

“Great.  I hated using the last of some of their things the last time.”

 

“She didn’t.  And she’s looking forward to you coming back in.  It’s all she talked about the other night.”

 

Finn laughs softly.  “I guess that’s a good thing.”

 

“It is.”

 

They spend the rest of dinner talking about things that have been going on since the last time they saw each other.  Bayley is at ease just like she had been before.  It still surprises her, but it’s definitely not as big of a surprise as it had been.  She can’t deny her feelings for Finn any longer.  Of course, she couldn’t tell him about them.

 

Finn pushes his plate forward after he finishes his meal.  He can’t help but watch Bayley.  Maybe he’ll be able to tell her about how he feels during this trip.  Or maybe he’ll keep it to himself because it’s crazy.  Sure, they’re getting to know each other and becoming good friends.  But their lives are in two different parts of the world.  How is he supposed to just drop his life in Ireland…?  But is it really dropping his life?  He’s not alone though.  Sure, he doesn’t exactly have a family, but he’s not completely alone.

 

“Bayley,” Finn says after a few moments of silence.  “Um… listen, I…”

 

Bayley frowns at him.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Finn sighs.  “Nothing, sorry.”  He grins.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Finn, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”  _Way to scare her, Finn._

 

******  
  
Finn watches Bayley walk ahead of him toward the old mill.  He lifts his camera to take a few photos.  It’s almost the exact same position she’d been in the first around.  He smiles as he continues to watch her.  There’s definitely something about her that makes him want to never leave.

 

As they make their way up to the second floor, Finn once again pulls Bayley over to grab a picture with her.  He wants to remember these moments.  Maybe he could have more of these moments. 

 

“So tell me something about you that no one knows,” Finn says.  “Or at least not many know.”

 

Bayley turns toward him when she reaches the window.  “When I was little, I had the dream of traveling the world.  I never told anyone.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because this is Mirman and everyone would have laughed.”

 

“Bayley…”

 

“What about you?  What’s something about you that I don’t know about?”

 

Finn licks his lips.  “Well…”  He lets out a soft breath.  “I have a daughter.”

 

Bayley looks at Finn with wide eyes.  It’s definitely not something she expected.  “Wow, a daughter?”

 

Finn nods.  “Yes.”

 

“But you said that you were the only one without a family so that’s why they sent you here.”

 

He grins.  “Right.  And it’s not a complete lie.”  He sighs.  “There’s a bit of a dispute between my ex and I.”

 

“Meaning what?”

 

“Meaning that I don’t get to see my daughter without having someone there with me.  I’ve never had her overnight or for any holidays.”

 

“Oh Finn, that’s horrible.  I’m sorry.  I can’t even imagine what you’re going through.”

 

“When I get home after this trip, I’m hoping that it will change.  We’re heading to court.”

 

“Yeah?  You think you’ll be able to get more visitation rights?”

 

“I’m hoping that I’ll be able to get sole custody.”  Finn sighs.  “That wasn’t what I wanted.  She and I were never going to last.  We were on the verge of breaking up when she found out she was pregnant.  We tried making it work for a while, but we couldn’t.  In the beginning, we had a good agreement on how we would raise our daughter.  We were raising her together despite us not being together.”

 

“What happened?  If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“She started seeing someone.  And then all of the sudden I was the bad guy.”  He shrugs.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to throw all of that at you.”

 

Bayley smiles.  “It’s okay.”  She steps over and rubs Finn’s back.  “I’m sorry you’re going through this.  I wish there was something I could do.”

 

Finn returns her smile.  “Being here with me now is enough.”  He wraps an arm around Bayley’s shoulders.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  She looks up at him.  “Do I get to ask her name?  And does she have your blue eyes?”

 

He laughs softly.  “Her name is Cassidy.  And yes, she has my blue eyes.”  He pulls his phone out of his pocket.  After he pulls up the picture he has of himself and Cassidy the last time he saw her, he shows Bayley.  “This is her.”

 

“She’s beautiful.  Look at the curls.”

 

Finn smiles.  “She’s had those since the day she was born.”

 

“She has more than your blue eyes.  She looks exactly like you.”

 

“I have that at least.”  He gestures around them.  “I should finish getting my pictures.”

 

Bayley watches him with a sad smile.  It’s obvious that it hurts him to simply talk about everything that’s going on.  She hopes that they’ll be able to settle something when Finn returns home.  He doesn’t deserve this pain.


End file.
